


Going Down Tonight

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble about Alfred giving Ivan a BJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down Tonight

Two men stumbled into the room, panting, hands gripping at hair, lips hungrily searching for the other’s warmth. The coat and jacket came off, shirts left hanging open in their haste.

Alfred gave Ivan a gentle shove and pushed him onto the bed, kneeling down by his crotch.

“Wha- What are you…”

Ivan looked down in confusion, wondering why Alfred wasn’t following suit. He shuddered when the smaller man ripped his belt out of the loop, opening the zipper and pulling down his pants with hurried movements.

“Don’t talk babe,” Alfred muttered, pulling down his boxers next.

Ivan had no time to be ashamed of his very red arousal, as Alfred bent down and took him in in one smooth swoop.

The Russian let out a low and animalistic growl at feeling that hot mouth engulf him, torso shooting up in surprise and eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. He panted heavily as he stared at the other, propped up on his elbows.

Alfred worked his way down with swift bobs of the head, letting his tongue slide over the base of his shaft.

“A-aaaaaaaaaah, Alfred,” Ivan groaned, leaning back and squeezing his eyes shut, revelling in the wonderful sensations. He had to give everything in his might not to buck up, the other going down on him at a merciless tempo.

“You like this?” Alfred murmured lustfully, slipping off with a wet pop to suckle at the tip before going right back down.

“T-too fast, dorogoy,” Ivan panted, reaching down to gently pull at the other’s hair.

Alfred said something in response, but his muffled words only succeeded in sending delicious vibrations down Ivan’s cock. The Russian moaned when a tingling heat set his gut on fire, and he knew what was to come.

“S-slow down, I-I, I am going to-“

At hearing his desperate plea, Alfred sped up even more and incorporated some sucking, finally sending the taller man over the top.

Ivan bit his lip when he came, having already let out far too many embarrassing sounds tonight. His spine curled and his hips popped up, burying himself deep within the pleasure as he spilled his semen. Alfred kept moving up and down, but at a slower tempo, swallowing whatever amount of cum he could and letting the rest drip out of his mouth and over Ivan’s softening manhood.

The Russian’s chest heaved while he bathed in the aftershock of his orgasm, weakly stroking Alfred on the head and staring up at nothing. When he did look back down, it was just in time to see the sunny blond swipe off some cum and lick it up in the sexiest of manners.

“I love it when my man feels good,” he purred, smirking widely when Ivan pulled him up into a rough kiss.

“Thank you, Alfred. Now how about I repay you the favour?”

If Alfred was a dog, his tail would have been wagging furiously.


End file.
